


something's missing

by trilliastra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Derek still asks himself why Kate kept the baby. And then he just tries to shake those thoughts away because even imagining Michael not being here, alive, hurts too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something's missing

The first to find out is the Sheriff.

 Once the entire Nogitsune thing had been figured out, John practically forced him into having dinner every week, saying he wouldn't be caught unaware ever again and as it was Derek turned into the Sheriff's personal consultant about supernatural issues.

 Derek thinks these dinners are just an excuse for John to eat any food he wants without Stiles' constant nagging and deadly glare, but it's not like he's going to tell anyone – he knows how to keep a secret after all.

 And that's how John meets Michael.

 –

After spending a day watching cartoons, playing with trains and trying to convince Michael to _for the love of God_ just eat something, already, he couldn't remember his name, much less the fact that he was supposed to meet the Sheriff downtown at 7.

 It's not his fault, really. Michael is a handful on a good day, but after months being away from him, Derek surely feels a little lost.

 “Something happened?” It's the first thing John asks when Derek opens the door. “You look –”

 “Like a mess? Yeah.” Derek answers, running a hand through his hair. It catches on a gummy bear and Derek sighs, makes a mental note to not buy any more candy for a while. “Sorry, I completely forgot.”

 John nods, stepping inside the loft and looking around. “Is everything – _oh._ ” He says, stopping when he spots Michael on the couch. “What is – did you _steal_ someone's kid?”

 The question almost makes Derek roll his eyes. Of course that's the first think John would ask, he's Stiles' father after all. The resemblance is uncanny.

 “I'm not someone's kid!” Michael argues, jumping to his feet and running to Derek. “I'm _yours_ , right?” He holds Derek's legs, looking up at him with his big green eyes.

 Derek smiles, lifts him up. Michael is definitely getting too big for this, but it's been so long and Derek doesn't give a fuck. He knows he's not going to have this forever, some time in the future Michael is going to start denying hugs and kisses, and God, Derek's is _so_ not ready for that.

 “Of course you are.” Derek answers, ruffling Michael's hair. “Michael, I want you to meet my friend, John. John, this is Michael –” He stops, taking a deep breath. It's the first time he's going to say this out loud since he's back and it's scary somehow. Like saying the words will make Michael disappear. “my son.”

 –

 Sometimes Derek still asks himself why Kate kept the baby. And then he just tries to shake those thoughts away because even imagining Michael not being _here_ , alive, hurts too much.

 The first time he sees Scott, he recognizes not only his scent, but his face too. He looks exactly like his mother, and Derek will never forget her. Melissa was the nurse who called him after Kate left Michael at the hospital, she was the one who told him it was a boy, that he was healthy but his mother left him with a letter addressed to Derek.

 Melissa was the one who helped Laura take care of all the paperwork while Derek could only stare at the little human being in his arms, wearing a blue onesie, still foreign to Derek but at the same time so _his_.

 He will never forget her, just like he's never going to forget the day Michael came into his life.

 “Nice to meet you.” John finally says. He still looks a little confused, but Derek's grateful he dropped the questions for now. Michael is only eight years-old, they didn't have the ' _your mother murdered half my family and then tried to kill me_ ' talk yet.

 “Are you a police man?” Michael asks, going from dubious to excited in the blink of an eye. He squirms until Derek puts his down, and then runs towards John. “And you have a gun! That's so cool.”

 John laughs. “I'm not just a police man,” he says, dropping one hand on Michael's shoulder, “I'm the Sheriff.”

 Michael looks like he's about to burst with happiness. “That's so cool!” He repeats, clapping excitedly. “Can I hold your gun?”

 “Absolutely not.” Derek intervenes. “You're going to sit on the couch and finish your dinner while John and I talk, understood?”

 “But –”

 “No buts.” Derek says. “If you don't interrupt us, I might let you have ice cream.” Michael narrows his eyes, pondering between keep asking or having ice cream, but eventually he shrugs and goes to sit on the couch. “Chocolate or vanilla?” Derek asks, smiling.

 “Vanilla!”

 “Okay.” He nods, gestures for John to follow him into the kitchen. “Sorry about that.”

 John waves him off. He reaches out to squeeze Derek's shoulder, smiling. “How old is he?”

 “Just turned eight.” Derek answers, hands John a beer and then takes one for himself. “Four months ago.”

 “It must have been really hard for you to stay away from him all this time.” Derek nods, feels his eyes blurring with tears. He missed Michael's birthday. He sent him a huge gift of course, and called him at least three times that day, but still – he had never missed it before. “I know.” John says, squeezing Derek's shoulder harder. “I know.”

And he probably does. Better than anyone else.

He too raised a kid by himself, wants to protect him from all the ugly things that bump in the night. With his life if necessary.

“I'm sorry.” Derek blurts out before he can stop himself. The last thing Derek wanted was to involve someone else's kid into this life.

John doesn't ask him to elaborate, doesn't shout at him or tell him he's being stupid. Only nods and repeats “I know, son. I know.”

–

When Cora met Michael it was love at first sight.

His kid is cute and loveable and  _so_ so smart, it's impossible not to love him. But Cora was never that easy to like, so when Michael starts following her everywhere, asking questions and insisting she plays with him, Derek is surprised to say the least.

 Derek thinks it has something to do with how she smells like him and _family_ , and the way she just looks so much like Laura it actually hurts sometimes, but the point is – Michael and Cora get along fabulously and the day she announced she was going back to South America was easily one of the worst days of Derek's life.

 Try watching your kid crying for days non-stop and you'll see how it feels. Awful doesn't begin to describe it. _Heartbreaking_ is more like it.

 Michael's first time meeting Lydia, on the other hand, it's a goddamn disaster.

 He doesn't kick her in the shin like he did with a boy his first day in kindergarten, but it's close. Derek is afraid of what might have happened to _himself_ if Michael did succeed in bruising Lydia's leg.

 Wolfsbane intoxication? Maybe.

 Chopped off head? Probably.

 “He's cute.” She says eventually. Michael is playing with his trains on the couch, but every once in a while he looks up and glares at her.

 When Derek snorts, Lydia smiles. “It's true.” She shrugs. “He looks like you.” It's the best damn compliment Derek ever received. “Stiles says I'm an acquired taste.” Lydia points out, grinning. “I'm sure we will be best friends before you notice.”

 That's what Derek is afraid of.

 –

 The day after Lydia's visit, Derek is prepared for the entire pack to come barreling into his house yelling and pointing at Michael like he's an exotic animal or something, so when it doesn't happen he's confused.

 He never thought John would keep a secret from Stiles, and Lydia actually managing not to tell anyone _anything_ is even more surprising. Derek is grateful for that, though. He doesn't want to hide Michael, but he does want to introduce him to the others slowly.

 Lydia was right the other day. Michael _does_ look like Derek, and not just physically. He doesn't like talking much, only does it when something really gets his attention; he hates crowds, and has a hard time making friends.  Laura used to say that Michael isn't his son, he's his _clone_.

 “Dad?” Michael calls. Derek puts his book down, opens his arms so Michael can climb up his lap. “Are you dating Miss Lydia?”

 Derek blinks, confused. “No. Why would you think that?”

 Michael shrugs. “She's pretty.”

 “Yeah, and she's my friend. But I don't see her like that.”

 “Oh.” He frowns, plays with the sleeve of Derek's shirt distractedly.

 “Do you – do you want me to start dating someone?”

 Michael looks down, blushing a little. It makes Derek's heart ache. “Tim from school said that I can't have just a dad. That I need a mom.”

 “But do you want a mom?”

 “I don't know.” Michael admits. “I want you to be happy.”

 Derek has to take a deep breath to hold back his tears. “I don't need to date someone to be happy. I have you.”

 “I make you happy?”

 “Of course!” Derek says immediately, pulling Michael into a tight hug. “I know I've been away for a long time, but I promise I didn't want to. It was awful to stay away from you, buddy. _Awful_.”

 Michael nods, clinging to the back of Derek's shirt. “I miss Aunt Laura.”

 “Me too.” Derek says, breathing in the scent of his son, his family, his _everything_. “I miss her too.”

 –

 Derek will forever blame Isaac for Michael's newly discovered obsession with video games.

 Isaac is the first person of the pack Derek tells about Michael. He figures it might be because of the alpha-beta bond they will always share, but also because after some time Isaac became something akin to a best friend, maybe even a little brother, and Derek thinks Michael would like to have an uncle to play with.

 “So I hope you bought a TV.” Isaac says, sliding the door close behind him. “Or I'm taking your kid with me.”

 Derek snorts. “I'd like to see you try.” Isaac smiles, claps Derek's shoulder in a silent hello.

 Michael is watching their interaction from the stairs, eyes narrowed as he sniffs the air. “You smell like Miss Lydia.” He accuses, crossing his little arms over his chest. He looks so much like Derek, it makes his heart ache in all the good ways.

 Isaac throws his head back, laughing. “Oh man, he's just like you.” Michael looks between them curiously, before he's stepping closer to investigate the box Isaac is holding. “Hi there.” Isaac says, kneeling in front of Michael. “I'm Isaac. I smell like Lydia because my girlfriend is her best friend.”

 “You're a wolf too.”

 Isaac nods. “Yep. Your dad turned me.”

 Michael's eyes shine in excitement. “Really? So you're like my big brother now! I always wanted to have a brother!”

 Isaac smiles sadly, but doesn't deny. “Do you like video games?” Michael looks at Derek, waiting for his approval and when Derek nods, he runs towards the TV. “Well, I guess that's a yes.”

 –

 “I didn't know you liked kids.” Derek says, running his hands through Michael's hair. After hours playing all kinds of games, he fell asleep with his head pillowed on Derek's lap, exhausted but happier than ever before.

 “I don't, but I like him.” Isaac says softly. “He's amazing.”

 Derek blushes, avoids looking at Isaac and instead takes Michael in his arms and moves to put him on the bed.

 “That's why you were in such a hurry to build a pack.” Isaac states once Derek is back in the living room. “Because of him.”

 Derek nods, busying himself with picking up discarded toys on the floor.

 “Can I – can I come back to play with him again?” Isaac asks, his voice barely a whisper.

 “I'm thinking about getting a new apartment.” Derek says in lieu of answering. “Some place bigger, without a hole in the wall. You can come with us and help.”

 The younger man freezes, eyes wide and mouth agape. “You want me – with you two?”

 “Yeah.” Derek confirms. “If you want.”

 Isaac practically flings himself at him, and for the first time since he moved back to Beacon Hills, Derek feels like he's done something right.

 –

 “Dad, dad! Can I have an ice cream cone?”

 “Go ahead.”

 “Yey!”

 Derek follows Michael inside the ice cream parlor, ignoring the look a few women send his way. He's used to this, women – and men – throwing themselves at him at the sight of Michael. Back in New York, when Laura was alive, she snarled every time someone was too forward in their approach, it was funny and kind of sweet, and now it only makes Derek miss her even more.

“Oh my God.” Someone says. “It isn't enough you stole Scott's beta and now you're just showing up at his favorite places too?” When Derek turns, he finds Stiles smirking at him and Scott rolling his eyes at his best friend. “What's next? Steal his mom?”

This kid – almost a men now – is so fucking irritating.

There's just something about him that makes Derek's skin crawl with an itch to bite and hurt and  _savage_ , unfortunately – that's a feeling Derek knows all too well. It's  _want_ , pure and simple, and it scares him.

“Ignore him.” Scott says, placing a placating hand on his friend's shoulder. “Stiles is just in a playful mood.”

“Well,  _duh_ .” Stiles makes a vague gesture towards Derek. "He's practically begging to be played with."

Derek takes a deep breath, shutting his eyes. It stings, but he refuses to let Stiles see how much his words affect him. “Don't worry, I won't be bothering you with my presence for much longer.” He takes great pleasure in the way Stiles flinches at his words. “We'll be leaving soon.”

“ _We?_ ”

And that's the exact moment Michael chooses to trip over his own feet and dump ice cream all over Stiles' shirt.

It would be mortifying if it weren't so damn funny.

–

“Am I in trouble?” Michael asks. Stiles is still staring at his own shirt speechless as Scott and Derek stifle their laughter.

“It was an accident.” Scott says and Derek promptly agrees. He would  _never_ punish Michael for this, it might make him a careless father, and in the future he's surely going to regret it, but right now he feels like giving his son a fucking medal, if not for the idea but for the timing itself.

It was brilliant.

“Yeah.” Stiles agrees, taking some napkins and doing his best to get rid of the mess. “It's okay, I didn't even like this shirt that much.”

Michael narrows his eyes as he recognizes the lie. “But it's Batman! Everyone loves Batman!”

“Right?” Stiles turns, grinning. “Batman is your favorite too?”

“Yes!” Michael smiles too. “Dad says Green Lantern is better, but I  _know_ he's lying. Batman has like a thousand movies, and Green Lantern only has one!”

“Dude, no! I bet if Batman had a magic ring he would be totally invincible!”

Michael nods, points an accusatory finger at Derek. “See? I told you!”

Despite himself, Derek snorts. The kid is going to be insufferable from now on – Derek has a feeling Michael is going to hold this against him forever (' _You can't go to the movies, Michael._ ', ' _But dad_ ,  _you like Green Lantern!')._

“Watch it.” Derek jokes. “Or I won't pay for another ice cream cone.” Michael snaps his mouth shut, looks at the melted ice cream on Stiles' shirt and the empty cone in his hand. Derek knows that look. “Go, but try not to drop it this time.” Michael nods obediently and then takes off.

When Derek turns to Stiles and Scott, the two are staring at him astonished. “You kidnapping other people's kids now?” Stiles asks. Of course he would.

“Sure.” Derek rolls his eyes. “And after this I'm going to rob a bank. Don't be stupid, Stiles.”

“Yeah, well – what am I supposed to think? That he's your son?”

“Yes.” Derek growls. “Because that's the truth.”

–

When Michael was tree he decided he was a cat, and so started to do what cats do best: climb things.

More than once, Derek found him perched on top of the fridge (and for the life of him he still doesn't know how the kid got there) or the wardrobe. Laura laughed, and started to refer to Michael as 'her kitty'. The nickname stuck and for months Michael would only respond to being called that, until the day a new neighbor thought Michael was a lost kid. There was a huge commotion, with cops involved and everything, and the result was Michael refusing to leave Derek's side for more than five minutes and only relaxing when Derek introduced him as his son to every person that stopped to chat with them.

He's pretty used to the surprised looks by now.

“No. Way.” Stiles finally lets out.

“Way.” Derek rolls his eyes. When Michael joins them not three minutes later, new ice cream cone in hand, Derek throws an arm over his shoulder. “These are Scott and Stiles.” Derek gestures towards the two men. “This is my son, Michael.”

Realization washes over Scott, and soon enough he's offering his hand for Michael to shake. “Nice to meet you.” He says. When Derek arches an eyebrow, confused, Scott shrugs. “My mom told me, like years ago – I never connected  _that_ Derek with you. But it makes sense now.” He smiles again. “You two look exactly the same.”

Michael preens at the compliment, shakes Scott's hand solemnly. “You're an alpha, right? I've never met another alpha, just my aunt. Isaac says dad was a an alpha too, but he's my  _dad_ , you know? It doesn't count.”

“It totally doesn't.” Scott agrees. “Do you wanna see my eyes?”

Michael gapes and then nods, so happy that Scott might as well have offered to buy him all the chocolate in the world.

“Not here, though.” Derek warns. “I'll pay for the ice cream and we'll go outside, okay?”

“I'll take him.” Scott offers, holding Michael's hand. “I mean, if you don't mind?” He asks, small and unsure. Derek realizes this is a huge moment – it's one thing to trust someone with your own life, another is to trust them your  _son_ .

As Derek tries to come up with a reason not to let Michael go with Scott, he finds he can't think of any. And when did  _that_ happen? When did he started trusting Scott like this? There's no way to know, but the answer to Scott's original question is just one. “No, I don't mind.” He says, surprising not only himself but Scott and Stiles too. “You okay going with him alone, buddy?” Michael nods, already pulling Scott towards the door, and leaving only Derek and Stiles behind.

“So –” Stiles finally breaks the silence, “I can't believe you like Green Lantern.”

–

After Kate, Derek never dated anyone. That's not to say he didn't go out. Some times that lead to sex, other times to him going back home to his son and sister watching TV and waiting for him.

He met some people he thought could be the  _one_ , but he never felt so attracted to them like he feels to Stiles.

The guy is annoying, too smart for his own good and practically a kid still, but there's no denying how much Derek wants to take him home. And having sex is just  _one_ of the things Derek wants to do with him. He wants to take him to dinner, play with his long fingers while they watch some film at the movies; he wants to have stupid fights with him over what to do for lunch, and what Michael can or cannot do. He wants an entire life with Stiles, and if that's not fucked up Derek doesn't know what is.

Stiles just turned eighteen. He has an entire life ahead of him, college, girlfriends or boyfriends,  _experimenting_ for God's sake. And Derek doesn't want to be just a fling, he's twenty-six and he has a son, having fun is not what he's doing anymore.

“He's Kate's, isn't he?” Stiles asks, barely a whisper, once they are outside and watching Michael play catch with Scott. Derek only nods. “He's amazing.” Stiles says. “He's about the cutest kid I've ever seen and I can't believe he's yours, dude.”

Derek swallows heavily. “Why? Because he doesn't scream bloody-murder?”

From out of the corner of his eye, he can see Stiles rolling his eyes. “Because you are  _young_ , asshole.” Stiles says. “I know it's stupid, and with the life we live there's no time for just having fun, you know? But, it's what we should all be doing. Going out and dating, and not being scared of dying.”

If life was fair that's exactly what they would be doing now. Cora would probably be friends with Stiles and Scott, Laura would be ruling the country as a lawyer, and Derek would be running the 'Hale & Hale Co.' with her. “I'm sorry.”

Stiles slaps his shoulder. “Not your fault, dude. I know you think it is, but I promise you it's not, okay? It is  _not_ .” He doesn't know how to answer that, so chooses to watch Michael instead.

It's a good day, he realizes. A good day to go out with his son and some friends. A good day for new beginnings.

–

Michael takes to Stiles like they are old friends. And Stiles acts exactly the same.

They play video games together, laugh loudly every time Derek huffs at something – some stupid inside joke, Stiles explained, and since when does Derek's son has an inside joke with  _Stiles_ ? – and team up to make his life a complete nightmare.

The day Michael comes back home with blue hair after going out with Stiles, is the day Derek almost has a heart-attack.

“It's just paint.” Stiles laughs happily, leaning against the kitchen door. “Your face, man. I knew it would be hilarious.” He raises one hand, waits for Michael to slap it with his own. “We did it, buddy!”

 Derek sighs, running a hand through his face. “I'm not letting Michael go out with you ever again.”

 Stiles smirks, waves him off. “Sure, sure.” He says, then turns to Michael and winks. “Why don't you go take a shower? Get rid of the paint before your dad kills me, huh?”

 Michael laughs and to Derek's surprise, heads to the bathroom obediently.

 “Stop telling my kid what to do.”

 Stiles rolls his eyes. “My dad invited you to dinner, I just thought it would be faster like this.” He says. “Jeez, what got your panties in a twist, dude?”

  _You,_ Derek wants to say, _you_ _are ruining my life_.

 Stiles became a constant presence in his life, and it's making it really hard to hide his feelings for him. And to make it worse, if Stiles is not around, Michael is the one who won't shut up about him. It's Stiles did this, Stiles did that. ' _Did you know Stiles knows how to make pizza, dad?'_ And ' _Stiles_ _says spinach is good for us, can we buy spinach tomorrow, dad?_ '

Michael never liked spinach before Stiles, but now it's all he eats. Derek had to Google how to make spinach for his eight year old son!

“Nothing.” Derek finally answers. Stiles doesn't look convinced, but at least he drops the subject. “But if Michael decides to paint his hair for real before he's at least eighteen, you'll see what I'm going to do with you.”

Stiles snorts, crosses his arms over his chest. “Sure thing, big guy. I'll be waiting.” Derek tries not to stare at the flexed muscles of Stiles' arms, instead turns to the sink and busies himself with washing the dishes. “You're okay with me taking him out sometimes, right?” Derek hears Stiles ask, his heart beating a little faster and the scent of nervousness filling the room.

“Of course.” Derek answers, breath catching in his throat when he hears Stiles stepping closer. “He likes you, Stiles.”

“I like him too.” Stiles says. There's some shuffling, and then Derek feels one hand squeezing his shoulder.

A shiver runs through his spine, and he flinches away almost instantly, afraid Stiles might notice how Derek's body reacts to his touch. Thankfully, before things can get too heavy, Michael is running inside the kitchen and going on a rant about a cat he saw at the park.

There's some strange tension between Stiles and Derek during the rest of the night, and Derek can't for the life of him figure out why.

 –

 “Daddy?”

 Derek gets suspicious immediately. Michael never calls him daddy unless he wants something, and usually these days 'something' means video games, food and, more often than not, Stiles. “Yeah?”

 “Can I sleep at Stiles' house tonight?” Derek sighs. He knew it. “You said school starts next week and Stiles said we should celebrate with pizza and a slumber party.” Michael smiles happily, big green eyes shining with excitement.

 “I'll call him and then I'll decide, okay?” Michael nods, jumps to his feet and runs toward the bedroom to get his things – the kid _knows_ Derek just can't say no to him.

 “Daddy?” Michael stops at the door, turns to him. “You like Stiles, right?”

 Derek arches an eyebrow. “Yeah, of course I do.”

 “Yeah, but it's like Isaac _likes_ Miss Allison, right?” He shuffles on his feet, and when Derek gestures for him to get closer he climbs on his lap and hides his face on Derek's shirt.

 “Why are you asking me this, Michael?” He runs a soothing hand over his son's back, breathes in the scent of bubble gum and grass and _family_.

 “I heard Mr. Sheriff asking him if you are boyfriends. Stiles said no, then Mr. Sheriff asked if he liked you and he said no, but he was lying.” It's like all the air was sucked from his lungs. Could it be worth taking a shot?

 No, Derek decides after a beat. Stiles is too young to get dragged into a relationship this complicated, with someone so broken like him.

 “I like him a lot, Michael.” Derek says. “But things aren't that easy.”

 “Why not?”

 “It's complicated. You will –”

 “Understand when I grow up.” Michael interrupts sadly. “Yeah, I know.”

 God, when did his kid get so smart?

 “Sorry, buddy.” He kisses the top of Michael's head. “But it is what it is.”

 His son huffs. “I don't want to grow up.”

 Despite himself, Derek laughs. “I don't want you to grow up either.”

 –

 Derek can't focus on anything.

 He dropped Michael out at Stiles two hours ago, and then came back and tried to get some work done around the house. The kitchen sink needs fixing, and he promised Michael he would finally put together the desk they bought for his room.

 But instead of working on those things, he's lying on the couch, trying to watch CSI reruns. He doesn't even know who murdered who, and he couldn't care less. All he can think about is the fact that he might be letting the guy he's starting to fall in love with go.

 Laura must be cursing his entire existence now, but like he told Michael – it is what it is. Stiles is young and has a chance to escape this life, but Derek doesn't – he _is_ this life.

 It hurts though. It hurts a lot.

 Just when he's about to fall asleep, there's the familiar noise of the Jeep pulling on his driveway and Derek immediately jumps to his feet, worried something might have happened to Michael. Before he can open the door, Stiles is already throwing it open angrily.

 “You're such an idiot!” He throws, punching Derek's shoulder. “It is what it is? Who _says_ that?”

 Derek blinks in surprise. “What are –”

 “Please, you thought Michael would keep it a secret?” Stiles pokes at Derek's chest, then throws his arms over his shoulder and kisses him.

 Their mouths sliding together is all Derek dreamed and more – and God _did_ he dream about it. Stiles kisses him with purpose, throws himself into the kiss and after a beat or two, Derek kisses back just as fiercely. There's no resisting this, he is in love with Stiles.

 “We can't –” Derek whispers once they parted, “I can't –”

 Stiles shakes his head stubbornly. “If you can give me one good reason that is not about my age, I'll leave and never talk about this again.”

 “It's not that simple, Stiles.” Derek says, but despite the words leaving his mouth, he's still holding Stiles against his chest. “I'm twenty-six and I have a kid. I don't want someone just for fun, I –”

 “Who said I'm in this for fun?” Stiles questions, arching an eyebrow. “When I think about this,” he gestures between them, “I think about the future. Having a life with you, a house and helping you take care of Michael. I love that kid, Derek. And I love you. For real.”

 “For real.” Derek repeats, voice so small and vulnerable he barely recognizes it as his own. “Yeah?”

 Stiles smiles at him, nuzzles at Derek's cheek. “Yeah.”

 –

 The next morning, when they drive to Stiles' house to pick up Michael for breakfast, Derek's son takes one look at them, wrinkles his nose and smiles, throwing his arms around Derek's shoulder and whispering “I'm happy for you, dad.”

 Derek's eyes fill with tears as he holds his son. “I'm happy too, kiddo.”

 And then John clears his throat and the mood is killed. “I'm happy for you, too.” He says. “But it's my duty as a father to remind you that I have a gun.” Then he looks at Michael, smiles and winks. “You'll see what I'm talking about when that one grow up and start dating.”

 “Dating?” Michael squeaks, pulling up a face. “ _Ew_.” Derek laughs, takes his son's hand, then his boyfriend's and heads to the car.

 He never thought he'd have this, but now that he does, he's sure as hell not letting it go.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been such a long time since I wrote a fic longer than 2k words that I'm feeling a little dizzy.  
> I hope you like it though.
> 
> And if you'd like to stop by, here's my [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)


End file.
